<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion by misslenabrooke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334841">Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke'>misslenabrooke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Milo Murphy's Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, rated t for one (1) whole cuss, there's one version without dialogue cause at first i was scared of messing these dummies up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dakota and Cavendish don't want to be apart ever again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dakota and Cavendish were two wildly different people, and it often interfered with their mission. Dakota's heart was in the right place, but he was susceptible to slacking off. Meanwhile, Cavendish was much more driven, not wanting to go off tangent during whatever task he was currently focused on. Of course, his motivations weren't always where they should've been. This was why he went rogue; he was determined to accomplish something, anything. And without a mission given to him, Cavendish had to find one.</p>
<p>Dakota always secretly admired his determination, sure, but would it really have killed Cavendish to at least give him a heads up? Or better yet, ask him to tag along? The longer the two spent apart, the more obvious it became that being together was the main reason they were both still in one piece. They kept each other on their toes and offered just the right amount of challenges. Dakota wasn't sure how to all of a sudden suffer that absence after all their years of being partners.</p>
<p>Cavendish wasn't doing as great as he thought he was. Without Dakota, the only person he could talk to was himself. And responding to himself was not something he usually preferred to do. Dakota was a pain in his ass a lot of the time, but he missed it. If anyone were to get on his nerves constantly, Cavendish found himself relieved that it was Dakota. Despite everything, Dakota cared about him and he knew it. Once their future selves went back to stop them from splitting up, once they went to the island of Dakotas.. Cavendish knew that somehow the other accepted and appreciated him. All the things Dakota did were things no one else ever did for Cavendish. Without the other around, he began to wonder why he left.</p>
<p>After all was said and done with the aliens, Dakota &amp; Cavendish individually decided to confront each other. They were both silent for a few seconds. Cavendish lets Dakota speak first, because he knew he'd have more to say. Dakota inevitably mentions how hurt he had been that Cavendish erased his memory and left, and how he went looking for him the whole time. He sought out many different comforts on the rare occasion that he let himself have a break, but nothing felt the same anymore. So much left unsaid, so much left undone. But hopefully, there could be a chance to say and do the things he wanted to all this time.</p>
<p>Then Cavendish acknowledges how caught up he got in his own goals, hoping in his heart that Dakota would forgive him. Truthfully, Cavendish was upset with himself for what he did to Dakota, after all they had been through together. No matter how big a problem seemed to be, there was always resolution in the end. He hoped this wouldn't be the exception. Dakota is once again silent when the other finishes talking, riddling him with anxiety with each passing second.</p>
<p>Right before Cavendish was about to ask if the apology was accepted, Dakota spoke. He promised to forgive him as long as it never happened again. Cavendish promised back, dreading the thought of them being apart ever again. Dakota takes a deep breath before saying more. He lists all the things he appreciates about Cavendish; how hard he worked, his accent, his dedication to whatever he was set on, and even how they argued. Dakota seems to agree with Cavendish, the arguments were all worth it as long as they stayed together.</p>
<p>Cavendish was now even more nervous than before. He never thought Dakota would forgive him, and had been imagining what direction his life would have gone in without him. And something about Dakota's smile and voice when he lists all those things he appreciates, it practically set his cheeks ablaze. In that moment, Cavendish confirmed to himself what he wondered the entire time. He was very much in love with Vinnie Dakota. It took several years, but he finally admitted it to himself. Cavendish wanted nothing more than to tell Dakota.</p>
<p>Dakota, on the other hand, knew for a couple of years that he was in love with his partner. It was the reason he had saved him so many times without hesitation, the reason he stuck around through everything. In the moment, he too wanted the words to come out, but they refused. Maybe now wasn't the right time, but Dakota looked forward to when it would be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Literally just the first chapter, but with dialogue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Dakota asked. "Do you know how much time I spent looking for you? Or how much it hurt that you erased my memory?"</p><p>"Dakota, I'm sorry. You have every right to be mad at me. I was too busy trying to find some world saving mission since I didn't have one."</p><p>Dakota remained silent for what felt like minutes, causing Cavendish to sweat a little. The man broke the silence just as Cavendish was about to ask if his apology was accepted.</p><p>Dakota sighed. "I'm not mad at you. That much, anyway."</p><p>Cavendish's eyes widened. "But, after all you've done for me… I threw you away."</p><p>He shrugged. "You're Cavendish, what am I gonna do? Our future selves literally went back and prevented us from splitting up over an egg roll, I think we've been through worse. And all those times you died, of course."</p><p>"Doesn't that devastate you, though? Having to watch me die and save me from gruesome deaths over and over? It seems emotionally exhausting."</p><p>"Not if it's for you," Dakota said. "Also, just promise me you won't erase my memory and leave without warning ever again. I'll forgive you if you promise that."</p><p>Cavendish raised his eyebrows. "Heavens no, I won't do it again! It was both very foolish and selfish of me. I promise to stay by you through everything. Although I must say, I was not expecting you to even try forgiving me."</p><p>Dakota took a deep breath. "Being mad at you wouldn't be worth it. There's too much I'd miss about you."</p><p>"And what would that be, exactly?" The man felt himself blush a little.</p><p>He chuckled. "You work so hard, and I like your accent. You're dedicated to whatever you're focused on. And honestly? I would much rather argue with you than with anyone else."</p><p>If Cavendish wasn't blushing before, he sure was now. He gave Dakota a small smile, as if his heart didn't just melt. <em>I think I love him.</em> "I'm not leaving you until the end of time."</p><p>"Haha, you said time." Dakota teased.</p><p>"We can't leave this time period anymore, Dakota! That joke doesn't even work!" Cavendish rolled his eyes as he spoke, but there was a hint of a laugh in his voice.</p><p>Dakota couldn't help but light up inside at the other's reaction. </p><p>
  <em>I love him.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>